A los 14 no se ama
by MaRiPoSa-OnNe-SaMa
Summary: A los 14 años te dicen que no puedes amar Que eres joven y tienes que olvidar pesimo summary fans de itachi no me maten!


**N/A: Este fic esta inspirado en la letra de un mini rap de porta espero que lo disfruten**

**Aclaraciones**

**1.-A.U ósea universos alternos**

**2.-Pareja implícita Itachi X Sakura**

**3.-Tengo dizlexia así que toleren mis faltas de ortografía **

**4.-No acepto comentarios de "los malos fic´s"**

**A los 14 no se ama **

**Canción: A los 14 no se ama**

**Autor: Porta **

Ni lo pienses Sakura, eres muy joven aun y el demasiado grande - dijo una mujer rubia y de buen cuerpo a una chica de cuanto mucho catorce años, de cabello extrañamente rosa e impresionantes ojos verdes, los cuales ahora estaban llorosos

¡Por que no! ¡Ya tengo catorce! estoy en edad de….- fue interrumpida por la mujer rubia la cual le dio una bofetada, que fue tan fuerte que dejo un pequeño hilo de sangre en los rosados labios de Sakura

No me levantes la voz que soy tu madre y si digo que no es que no-dijo tratando de no llorar por lo que había echo a su pequeña hija

Te odio- dijo la peli rosa limpiándose la sangre de los labios, para posteriormente irse llorando a su cuarto, ella no quería ver a su madre en un largo rato

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Azoto la puerta al entrar a su habitación, la cerro con llave tomo una almohada y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos, poco a poco camino a su cama y lentamente se recostó en ella, estaba furica como era posible que su madre la tratara como una niña aun, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para tener novio, no era su culpa que su madre estuviera amargada con los hombres, por que su padre (el de Sakura) la había dejado por una mujer mas joven que ella.

No era justo, para ella, ¿Por qué siempre su madre la retenía?, definitivamente la odiaba, una cosa era que la presionara para que sacara buenas notas, que le dijera que cierta vez no debía salir con sus amigas a un antro o incluso que no se debía ponerse minifaldas u escotes tan pronunciados, pero que le dijera que no debía de tener novio a un era el colmo.

Y… ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy obediente por mucho tiempo tal vez, aunque sea podría ser mala una vez, y ahí le llego la respuesta a su dilema, si su madre la quería ver como una santa lo seria, pero únicamente frente a sus ojos y a sus espaldas aria lo que quisiera, era una genio y esa noche comenzaría.

Se paro bruscamente de la cama dejando caer la almohada a un lado de la cama, camino rápidamente a su armario, lo abrió y tomo unas cuantas prendas se les quedo observando con una sonrisa triunfante, con eso seria suficiente.

Ahora caminaba a su amplio tocador, de ahí tomo un par de frasco probablemente de perfume, y unas cuantas pinturas de rostro

Si su plan funcionaba conseguiría la atención del chico que le gustaba

Espero que te agrade esto Itachi-kun- dijo con un tono dulzón a la nada, mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa que anteriormente había sacado, la cual era ni más ni menos, una mini falda tableada en cuadrille con los colores rosa, rojo y azul entretejidos curiosamente, una camiseta blanca sin hombros únicamente se sostenía por una cinta que se ataba por detrás del cuello, después de vestirse se maquillo de sobre manera con un labial rojo brillante y sombras azules. Todo eso en conjunto la hacía lucir según ella _sexy, _baya error que cometía.

**Sólo tienes 14 años y ya te crees una mujer**

**Si tan solo eres una niña que acaba de nacer**

Con mucho sigilo salio de su habitación y poco a poco bajo las escaleras que hace un rato había subido, fue asta la sala y ahí encontró a su madre, ahogada de borracha un mal vicio que había adquirido después que su padre las había abandonado.

Pobre no podía evitar no sentir pena por ella cada noche su madre hacía lo mismo no importaba si fuera su cumpleaños, navidad o su noche de talentos escolar siempre bebía asta quedar inconsciente a un no entendía como mantenía a un su licencia de doctora si llegaba al hospital cruda y de mal humor baya que caso no?

Fue a la entrada de su casa, descolgó un pequeño suéter rosa que estaba colgado en el perchero y tomo un poco de dinero de la bolsa de su madre que estaba convenientemente cerca del perchero y sin mas que hacer tomo de ultimo sus llaves y salio a efectuar lo planeado ase menos de dos horas.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bajo del taxi que había abordado hace diez minutos, pago la cuenta y se dirijo al departamento de su querido amor, no tardo en llegar, se encontraba en frente de un gran edificio, cabe decir que muy glamoroso adornado de la fachada con vidrios de una sola vista, elegantemente diseñados y una gran entrada la cual era vigilada por un enorme hombre de aspecto extraño ya que era de piel y cabello azulados con ojos pequeños y blancos.

Trago en seco al verlo con detalle pero en fin el no le aria nada solo era el guardia y nada mas

Buenas noches- dijo por cortesía la chica al pasar por un lado del gigante el cual se limito a contestar

Buenas- hablo secamente, la chica se tranquilizo y pudo seguir su camino al elevador, en ese corto trayecto sintió como las miradas de los residentes se clavaban en ella eso seguramente era señal que si funcionaba su plan, apretado la tecla del piso al que quería ir y mas sintió como el elevador ascendía

Poco tiempo después se encontraba en frente de la puerta del departamento de Itachi, sonrío con alegría y sin más toco un par de veces el timbre esperando respuesta

¿Quien es?- se hoyo desde adentro, era el

Soy yo Sakura- contesto

Hola Saku….- al abrir la puerta se quedo un tanto asombrado el pelinegro, ya que la chica que tenia en frente era mucho mas… como podría decirlo mucho _**mas apetecible**_- …ra

Sorprendido, pensé que te gustaría, quería decirte la respuesta de lo que preguntaste ayer- dijo mientras tomaba la grade mano de Itachi con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos

A entonces pasa siéntete como en tu casa mi querida Sakura- dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros suavemente, después de serrar la puerta la dirigió a la estilizada sala y una vez ahí sentados uno al lado del otro Itachi hablo

Y bien que decidiste?

**Un chico al ver tu falda tan corta se asombró**

**Y al día siguiente en tu cama él apareció**

Que si, seré tu novia- dijo y al instante el joven pelinegro se paro del sofá y, fue en dirección a la pequeña, pero bien surtida cocina del lugar

Que bien que aceptaras pequeña, ahora hay que celebrar- dijo desde la cocina y añadió- ¿que prefieres vodka o un escoses? – pregunto mientras sacaba un par de bazos de cristal y una botellas

Este….Itachi yo no be…-paro al darse cuenta que si decía eso, el la tomaría como una niña así que corrigió lo dicho- creo que vodka si no es mucha molestia

Ahora si vamos a libertinos- dijo Itachi dándole a Sakura el bazo de vodka

Y así una copa llevo a otra y a otra y así se acumularon asta que Sakura de tanto alcohol quedo inconciente, esto fue muy conveniente para Itachi ya que el podría divertidse un rato con una inconsciente Sakura, y así sin mas Itachi levemente borracho comenzó a quitar las cortas ropas de la chica.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con gran dolor de cabeza, seguramente producido por el alcohol de la noche anterior, estaba en una gran cama envuelta en sabanas rojas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que debajo de las sabanas ella estaba desnuda.

Se toco la cabeza y trato de levantarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en la cama y esa persona era Itachi el cual se encontraba en la misma situación de ella solo que dormido.

No…no puede ser- hablo tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se quitaba las sabanas, una vez echo esto se levanto tan rápido como su dolor de cabeza lo permitió y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Una vez vestida y encontrada su bolsa, abrió la ya mencionada y saco su celular mirando la hora y otro temor se apodero de ella ya eran las 11:30 A M y había barias llamadas de su madre, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba en su habitación, tomo su cartera y se fue prácticamente corriendo a su casa quien sabe en cuantos problemas se había metido esta vez

**Ahora tienes en tu vientre un ser humano**

**Que tiene vida propia y derecho a nacer**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Un mes después de lo ocurrido en el departamento de Itachi, todo seguía normal en la vida de Sakura, por suerte para ella las llamadas que había recibido de su madre eran para ver como le había ido ese día en el colegió, en la resaca y prisa que tenia su madre en la mañana de ese día no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hija, así que Sakura se pudo excusar de no responder las llamadas por falta de batería.

En cuanto a Itachi no lo había vuelto a ver al parecer una semana después de lo ocurrido su exnovia había salido embarazada y como es hermana de el jefe de una banda criminal llamada Akatsuki, pues hizo una de dos que se lo llevaran a casar con ella o que le dieran una paliza, pero en cualquier caso a Sakura ya no le importa al parecer su amor por el mayor fue algo momentáneo y sin importancia ahora.

Ya era hora de su clase de gimnasia, el deporte de esa semana era fut bol un deporte peligroso considerando que el partido era hombres contra mujeres y ella estaba de portera

Sakura asegúrate que no nos metan gol- le grito una chica rubia y de ojos azules esa era Ino que estaba en medio del campo entreteniendo a Shikamaru para evitar que le diera un pase a Naruto y así tira a la portería femenina. Sakura no supo cuando ni como pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en el vientre al parecer Ino no logro detener a Shikamaru y por obra de Naruto que había pateado el valón asía ella, y ella lo había detenido al chocar este en su vientre

Cayo de rodillas en el pasto de la cancha y repentinamente comenzó a sentir que se desmayaba, sintió como la gente se agrupaba a su alrededor y como la maestra Kurenai llamaba a una ambulancia de repente todo se volvió negro

**Y que no le pase como a la madre que**

**Siendo niña quiso ser mujer.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Horas después despertó al parecer estaba en un hospital, lo podía deducir por la inmensidad de blanco en la habitación y por el olor a medicina que venia desde el pasillo, volteo a un lado y se topo con Ino su amiga estaba al costado de la cama en la que ella se encontraba mirándola con extrañeza, casi con incredulidad pero por que la estaba mirando así.

Sakura- dijo la rubia dando un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa al verla, Ino aun tenia puesto el uniforme de la escuela, ella de seguro se había ido con ella en la ambulancia y ahora que lo pensaba que le había ocurrido.

¿Qué me paso Ino? Tan solo sentí el golpe del valón y que me desmayaba- pregunto la pelirrosa ala chica frente a ella la cual trago saliva a lo que iba a hacer

Sakura antes que nada, yo no soy quien para preguntarte pero te lo van a preguntar de todos modos- hizo una breve pausa y luego utilizando todo su valor pregunto- ¿Tu ya no eres virgen verdad?

….- Sakura quedo con un pequeño impacto al oír la pregunta, ¿por que Ino le preguntaba eso? ¿Y por que decía que le iban a preguntar de todos modos?

Por que lo dices Ino que pasa-dijo temerosa la oji verde, la rubia solo atino a decir

Solo responde-hablo de manera clara y un tanto enojada

No yo, ya no soy virgen- confeso temiendo que su amiga le diera una reprimenda pero en vez de eso retuvo una lagrima y pregunto otra cosa

¿Cuándo fue?-pregunto secamente sin expresar emoción en su voz

Hace mas o menos un mes y creo que tu sabes con quien-respondió mientras bajaba la mirada para no ver a la rubia, le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, un silencio se produjo en la habitación el cual fue interrumpido por unos golpes ala puerta alguien había llegado

El pomo de la puerta se abrió y la madre de Sakura, Tsunade entro acompañada de su asistente Shizune las cuales parecían un poco tristes

Ino, gracias por estar con Sakura un rato te lo agradezco pero, ahora debo hablar con ella a solas- hablo la rubia mayor con lo que podría decirse decepción en la voz

Esta bien Tsunade-sama- dijo mientras salía por la puerta en la que había entrado las mayores momentos atrás

Una vez a fuera Ino el caos se revelo

Sakura estas embarazada- dijo Tsunade a su hija que al momento no creyó la noticia

No, no puede ser cierto ¿por que me dices eso mama?- pregunto la pelirrosa conteniendo unas lagrimas tratando de pensar que era una mala broma

Te lo digo por que es verdad, no por otra cosa hija – aun que no lo pareciera Tsunade estaba destrozada por dentro pensar que su hija se había embarazado a los 14 años, una edad en la que no podría hacerse cargo de un bebe ella sola y que seguramente el padre era ese tal Itachi del cual se había enterado que lo habían mandado a golpear por embarazar a una chica de familia mafiosa.

No no no – repetía continuamente Sakura tapándose la cara con ambas manos para evitar que la vieran llorando

Tsunade indico a Shizune que saliera y una vez solas madre e hija Tsunade subió a la cama donde estaba recostada Sakura y la brazo tratando de tranquilizarla, Sakura se abrazo fuertemente al torso de su madre y murmuro quedamente

Yo… no qui…se que pasara, el me …ofre..ció una copa y yo… la acepte –decia entre lamentos la pobre pelirrosa aumentando el llanto a cada palabra

Ya tranquila- era lo que se limitaba a responder la rubia, ella bien sabia lo que era pasar por esa situación, ella tubo a Sakura a una edad un tanto joven pero no a la edad de su hija, y ahora bien sabia lo que le esperaba a su hija Sakura y al futuro bebe que ella tendría, seria duro pero ella la ayudaría esperando a que su nieto o nieta no cometiera el mismo error que su hija.

**A los 14 años te dicen que no puedes amar**

**Que eres joven y tienes que olvidar**

**N/A: Fans de Sakura e Itachi no me maten es que fue la única pareja que medio me gusto para este fic, dedicado a una gran amiga Dayana!!!!! Por que se que no te gusta la pareja que mala soy _, bueno dejen comentarios.**


End file.
